


Light Shall Return

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 9x10, the morning after. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2283486">The Brightest Darkness</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Shall Return

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.
> 
> Thanks for everything, Sam. *hugs*

The sun was high in the sky when her eyes fluttered open. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept that late. Normally, she was up and on her way shortly after dawn. Normally, however, she was also alone in bed.

Her lips curled into a smile when she became aware of the body nestled against her back, the arm wrapped around her waist. Listening carefully to his breathing, she concluded that he was already awake and had chosen to stay with her rather than getting up to make himself a cup of coffee and explore the immediate surroundings, which she knew he was anxious to inspect. But, as he had told her yesterday, the jungle could wait a little while longer – it was her he had come for, not the wildlife. Apparently, he had really meant that; not that she had doubted him. She was just well aware of his curious nature that made him forget everything else occasionally.

Stretching slightly, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly.

“Good morning,” he said softly as he turned them around so he was on his back with her on top of him.

“It is indeed.” She grinned, tracing his features with her fingertips.

If she could get herself to care, she might have been embarrassed about acting like a lovey-dovey teenager with her first crush, but after probably not even 24 hours, she still had to calm the happiness bubbling inside her, had to overcome the need to reassure herself that he was truly there in the flesh.

He didn’t seem to mind, snuck his hands under her shirt and caressed her back while patiently allowing her to study his face with her hands, eyes and lips.

As one of his hands ventured lower and lower with each stroke down her back, she wondered if they would manage to leave the tent before the sun began to set again. Maybe. Maybe not. She doubted anybody would begrudge her a day off. So she sat up, smirked at his confused expression, took off her shirt and threw it over her shoulder before taking cuddling to the next level.

= End =


End file.
